This invention generally relates to structural support apparatus for vessels and more particularly relates to a lateral and vertical support system for a nuclear steam generator.
Vessel support devices are known. In a prior art design for a nuclear steam generator and pumps associated therewith, the steam generator and pumps are separate vessels each having their own multiple support systems. Thus, in this prior art design, four columns support the steam generator and three columns support each pump. In a more advanced design (e.g., the 600 Megawatt Advanced Power Water Reactor available from the Westinghouse Electric Corporation located in Pittsburgh, Pa.) the pumps are connected to and mounted underneath the steam generator rather than separate from the steam generator, thereby eliminating the need to have separate supports for the pumps. However, in this advanced design, the four columns that still support the steam generator obstruct and limit access to the pumps. Moreover, overturning moments are induced by seismic loads in the supports of this four-column support design.
An alternative means for supporting a vessel (e.g., a nuclear reactor vessel) within a nuclear power plant is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,944 issued Nov. 4, 1975 to James D. Crawford et al. and entitled "Reactor Vessel Supported By Flexure Member". This patent discloses a device comprising a plurality of vertical columns connected between a pressure vessel and a support base at the bottom of a containment well. According to this patent, the columns are designed to be flexible in a direction radial with respect to the vessel axis. However, this patent does not appear to disclose means for vertically supporting a vessel in combination with lateral support means for laterally supporting the vessel and means for limiting lateral movement of the vessel.
A support system for a J-shaped steam generator for use with a liquid metal-cooled nuclear reactor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,628 issued Aug. 25, 1987 to James E. Moldenhauer and entitled "Steam Generator Support System". This patent discloses a device comprising a lower support assembly located directly underneath a steam generator assembly to provide vertical support. This patent also discloses horizontal support assemblies located adjacent an upper portion and lower portion of the steam generator assembly to provide support in the "X direction." However, this patent does not appear to disclose means for vertically supporting a vessel in combination with lateral support means for laterally supporting the vessel and means for limiting lateral movement of the vessel.
Therefore, a problem in the art has been to provide means for vertically supporting a vessel in combination with lateral support means for laterally supporting the vessel and means for limiting lateral movement of the vessel.
Another problem in the art has been to reduce the number of support columns to provide improved access to structures that may be adjacent to the vessel.
Yet another problem in the art has been to substantially reduce or eliminate the overturning moments that may act on vessel vertical supports.